Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panels having low power consumption, low cost and high resolution are one of hot topics in display technology. With Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technique, a gate driving chip can be replaced with a gate driving circuit integrated on an array substrate, so as to reduce power consumption and cost. Moreover, in a GOA circuit, a pre-charging technique can be applied to further reduce the power consumption and shorten refreshing time, so as to achieve high resolution. However, the pre-charging technique may increase the power consumption and degrade charging efficiency of a pixel circuit if it does not match the inversion scheme used for the LCD panel.
There is thus a need for an improved pre-charging technique.